phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month/Archive/April 2010
for April 2010 Did you know ...'that Dr. Doofenshmirtz said that he could never grow facial hair in the episode Crack that Whip though he was saw with facial hair in his flashback in the episode Unfair Science Fair:FerbGuy107 *'SUPPORT- 'That is so cool! I did not realise it before. - X Man *'Comment--He could always have been wearing a fake gotee. It seems like something he would have done. And forgotten about later. *'Comment: ' He also has two hairs growing 20 years in the future. 22:51, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Did you know... ...that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is the only main character to have not interacted with Phineas or Ferb? * Support: if you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. * Oppose: Why do people keep saying ths one! TheBaljeatle, 15:43, March 3, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: Considering that their are only 6 characters to appear in every episode, that's only 2 out of 5 not really a strong ratio. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 07:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: Nothing is so great in that - X Man Did you know... ...that we have only seen the kids' mothers and not their fathers? Example: Irving's mom, Baljeet's mom, Buford's mom, Jeremy and Suzy's mom, and Isabella's mom. * Support: if you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. * Oppose: I oppose to this as it stands, but now we've seen every main character's mother now (except for Perry, but I don't expect that to change). * Oppose: The parents play such a minuscule role in the show only Linda and Heinz really have any major role. Also its inaccurate. We have for instance seen the father of Django not to mention the aforementioned Heinz and of course the boys father Lawrence. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 07:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Did you know... ... that if Doofenshmirtz succeeded with his plan in "Ain't No Kiddie Ride" to burn his name on the surface of the tri-state area, it would've been spelled backwards because his plans showed him burning it normally into the atmosphere which would have caused the failure of being backwards on the ground. (It had to be spelled upside down for it to work). I hope I explained that good enough, sorry if you don't get it. * Support: Good one. I think if you are merely watching and not really observing closely, you would not notice that. Phineas18 05:18, March 6, 2010 (UTC) *'Support:' I think it's great. Doofenshmirtz would've done it and failed anyway ☺. Very observant. 15:13, March 13, 2010 (UTC) *'Support: '''I would ''never ''have noticed that! Awesome! *'Support:' I even watched the episode just to check the above! [[User:Kuzlalala|'Kuz']][[User talk:Kuzlalala|'lalala']] 10:06, March 25, 2010 (UTC) * '''Oppose:' if you do not support this nomination, enter your reason here and sign your name. Did you know... ... that in most episodes Candace tries to bust Phineas and Ferb, she could've busted them. Ex. In Rollercoaster, she could've brought the flier to Linda. Doofinc 01:27, March 5, 2010 (UTC) * Support: if you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. * Oppose: Uhhh... duh... that's why she always fails. She gets so excited she forgets to think things through clearly. 23:57, March 8, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: Actually in Rollercoaster she tried but two boys thought they might get a discount for bringing the flier. Therefore causing Candace to scream at the pole. GO VANDERBILT 2010! Blog 22:05, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Did you know... ...Isabella is the only person who has not been little, in a flashback or something else... ''CandaceFlynn 22:33, March 4, 2010 (UTC) * '''Support:' if you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. *'Oppose:' Such a vague statement their are plenty of characters we've never seen younger for instance, Django, Irving, Stacy, Jeremy, Lawrence, any of the Fireside Girls. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 07:15, March 5, 2010 (UTC) *'Comment:' I think the user meant in the main friend group. Doofinc 14:41, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Did you know... ...In "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" Ferb has more than 1 line...- Awesomeboy211 22:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: Uh hello? He said three lines in the 14th episode! Almost 100 episodes have been produced and you noticed this one! Plus there are plenty more episodes like that, like "The Lizard Whisperer"! And that happened only 2 days ago! - 20:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: It's pretty easy to count how many lines Ferb has in any given episode, plus it's not that special a fact.--Rognik 16:57, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Did You Know... ... In The Lizard Whisperer Jeremy interacts with Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz...- 04:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: It was pretty important to the episode, so therefore not really an unknown piece of trivia Did You Know... ...that Mr. Doofenshmirtz has not yet been seen outside of a flashback? --Rognik 16:57, March 9, 2010 (UTC *'Comment:' Unless you include photos. Comment: It may be better to reword it as "...That Mr. Doofenshmirtz has never been seen alive in present time" Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 19:34, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Did You Know... ...that in Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story), it never says where the martians got the supplies they need for the science fair, as Mars only has sand *'Oppose:' They also don't say where Candace's crown, the Martian buildings, etc. come from. It's possible that they used dismantled Rover parts or used other Earth materials (there's a portal between Earth and Mars after all). Also, the geological make-up of Mars is much more complicated than "only sand"--that's like saying that Earth "only has water." What I'd like to know is how the scientist never saw any Martians for 20 years when they're green (pretty hard to miss on the "Red Planet"). Did You Know... ...that 3 versions of the Eiffel Tower have been seen in the show? The actual Eiffel Tower (Rollercoaster, Not Phineas and Ferb), a sand Eiffel Tower (Voyage to the Bottom of Buford) and a holographic Eiffel Tower (Not Phineas and Ferb)? --(I don't remember my IP adress... sorry) Did You Know... ...In Phineas and Ferb-Busters Major Monogram refers to Agent P's real name Perry and not Agent P- [[User:Awesomeboy211|Awesomeboy211 22:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ]] *'Oppose': While good info, I don't think that it is "Did you know..." worthy. *'Comment:' That also happens in "Toy to the World" Did You Know... ...Buford is the only character under 15 to own a teddy bear? (15 and up include Candace, Stacy, and Doofenshmirtz) *'Support:' I never would have noticed that, it is kind of unnecessary but I don't know, I like it. Kind of weird that Candace and Stacy have teddy bears, really creepy that Doof has one. Yeah, I ate your last nectarine, you got a problem with that? *'Oppose: '''How do you know he is under 15? It never says his age in the show. *'Comment': All the kids are "under 15" at least P, F, Isabella, etc. are. RUBBER CHAINSAW! ATTACK! *'Comment: But Buford is huge. He could easily be fifteen... in thoery... and don't say he is in a grade where he is younger. He could EASILY have been held back. When I think about it, though, I see your point. Sorry about that. Did You Know... ''...Linda doesn't appear in Are You My Mummy?, The Ballad of Badbeard, and Greece Lightning? 75.9.42.55'